What is the remainder when $2^{19}$ is divided by $7$?
Explanation: Since $2^3 \equiv 1 \pmod{7}$ and $a \equiv b \pmod{m}$ implies $a^c \equiv b^c \pmod{m}$ and $ad \equiv bd \pmod{m}$, $$2^{19}= (2^3)^6 \cdot 2^1 \equiv 1^6 \cdot 2 \equiv \boxed{2} \pmod{7}.$$